cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network Summer
Cartoon Network Summer (also known as Cartoon Summer) was a Cartoon Network summer celebration that aired during the Summer of 2005 and 2006. It featured the premieres of three new Cartoon Network Original Series (Camp Lazlo, The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, and Squirrel Boy) and the premiere of one new Cartoon Network Original Movie (Operation: Z.E.R.O.). Bumpers In 2005, Cartoon Summer's bumpers were set in CN City, with several characters from Cartoon Network's shows joining together and celebrating summer in a stadium (similar to Woodstock). In 2006, the bumpers involved a different stage, set in a more urban area of CN City. There were not only CN City bumpers but also Yes! bumpers, which featured CN characters saying and doing random things behind a red background, sometimes accompanied by yellow and white text (similar to an Internet meme). The mascots for this summer were Fred Fredburger (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) and Cheese (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends). The network's slogan during the summer was a simplistic "Cartoon Network: Yes!", as spoken by Fred Fredburger, a character from The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Blocks During 2005, Lumpus and Slinkman from Camp Lazlo hosted a block called Lumpus and Slinkman's Cabin Fever that ran from 10:00 AM to 4:00 PM. Lyrics 2005 Come a little closer, we've got something new, Cartoon Network is the thing, that's gonna keep you cool. (Let's rock!) With Puffy, Mandy, Mac and Numbuhs 1, 2, 3. Pleased to meet you Camp Lazlo and Juniper Lee! (They're new!) Blossom, Lazlo, Lumpus, Wilt, Shaggy, Scooby-Doo. Eduardo, Ed, Double D, Plank! Billy, Eddy, Bloo! (Go!) Coco, Ami, Yumi, Ray Ray, Monroe, Buttercup. Madame Foster, Grim and Dexter, now you know what's up! (What's up!) Temperature is rising on Cartoon Network Summer, hot new shows, all for you! Now you're getting warmer! 2006 Bloo: Hey it's summer, with Bloo and Mac and me. Mac: You're Bloo! We've got new shows, it's the best place to be! Eduardo: Aqui! New Foster's, Puffy, Billy & Mandy, Camp Lazlo. There's new Eds, and Ben 10, and Gym Partner. WHOA! Kicking it off with a week full of Ben 10! The cool show about super hero aliens. Bloo: And all I'm saying is, you can't go wrong! With Cartoon Network, all summer long! Programming 2005 *''Dexter's Laboratory'' (re-runs) *''Johnny Bravo'' (re-runs) *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (re-runs) *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' (re-runs) *''Time Squad'' (re-runs) *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' * Evil Con Carne (re-runs) * Megas XLR (re-runs) * Justice League Unlimited * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Samurai Jack (re-runs) * Duck Dodgers * ¡Mucha Lucha! * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (premiered May 30, 2005) * Camp Lazlo (premiered July 8, 2005) 2006 * Dexter's Laboratory (re-runs on The Cartoon Cartoon Show and The Top 5) * Johnny Bravo (re-runs on The Cartoon Cartoon Show and The Top 5) * Cow and Chicken (re-runs on The Cartoon Cartoon Show and The Top 5) * I Am Weasel (re-runs on The Cartoon Cartoon Show and The Top 5) * The Powerpuff Girls (re-runs on The Cartoon Cartoon Show and The Top 5) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (re-runs on The Cartoon Cartoon Show and The Top 5) * Grim & Evil (re-runs on The Cartoon Cartoon Show and The Top 5) * Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? (re-runs on The Cartoon Cartoon Show and The Top 5) * Evil Con Carne (re-runs on The Cartoon Cartoon Show and The Top 5) * Ed, Edd n Eddy * Codename: Kids Next Door * Totally Spies! * Teen Titans (re-runs) * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy * Megas XLR (re-runs) * Justice League Unlimited (re-runs) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (ended June 22, 2006) (first run and re-runs) * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * Camp Lazlo * My Gym Partner's a Monkey * Ben 10 * Xiaolin Showdown * Squirrel Boy (premiered May 27, 2006) * IGPX Gallery Cartoon Network Summer 2005 Bumper Collection, Volume 3 Cartoon Network Tapes - Summer 2006 See also *Cartoon Cartoon Summer *Cartoon Cartoon Weekend Summerfest *Camp Cartoon *Summer @ Seven Category:Cartoon Network Blocks Category:Special Block Category:Programming Blocks Category:Summer Programming Blocks Category:Cancelled Programming Blocks